


Любимые племянницы

by innokentya



Category: Stoker (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Het, Incest, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странный закон природы: у каждой хорошей девочки должен быть совершенно сумасшедший дядюшка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимые племянницы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.  
> 2\. АУ, относительный кроссовер, порка, намек на БДСМ-отношения.

Кора вскидывает голову и разрешает волчице вырваться наружу. Её ярко-голубой взгляд должен, казалось бы, пронизывать стоящего напротив человека, но того не беспокоит даже её утробное рычание. От ответного взгляда у Коры на затылке волосы встают дыбом, но она даже и не думает отвести глаз.  
— Девочка моя, зачем же так грубо? — Питер растягивает каждое слово, смакует слог за слогом, пристально вглядываясь в любимую племянницу. В руках Питер держит хлыст, так, чисто в воспитательных целях, но Кора, судя по всему, не собирается сдавать позиций.  
  
Индия едва ли не скалится, ощущая на себе липкий чужой взгляд. Её передергивает, и внутри сразу появляется нестерпимое желание забраться в ванную, так как и есть — в одежде, чтобы смыть с себя эту астральную грязь. Задрав голову, Индия встречается взглядом со стоящим на втором этаже Чарльзом, который едва заметно улыбается любимой племяннице уголками губ.  
— Не. Подходи. Ко. Мне, — рубит Индия, поспешно обходя Чарльза и направляясь к себе в комнату.  
Чарльз громко хмыкает и скользит пальцами по своему ремню, тому самому, что когда-то принадлежал его брату. Он пытается продемонстрировать Индии свою силу и совершенно небольшое превосходство, так, чисто в воспитательных целях, но племянница не привыкла просто так сдаваться.  
  
Кора задыхается в жарких объятиях, но постепенно перестает биться в них, словно израненная пташка в клетке. Она смиренно принимает все поцелуи и прикосновения Питера, который, кажется, лишь начинает входить во вкус преступной связи со своей маленькой Корой. Он не может остановиться: его манят тонкая, словно фарфоровая, кожа, на которой легко проявляются и с такой же скоростью исчезают благодаря регенерации оборотня любые следы насилия, пухлые от настойчивых поцелуев губы и тонкие-претонкие, цепко обвивающие его запястья пальцы. Питер оставляет несколько засосов на такой притягательной шее племянницы и до жути жалеет, что до утра от них не останется уже и следа. Так же, как не останется и ярко-красных разводов от каждого из концов плётки, которыми сейчас так щедро пестрит спина Коры. Кора прижимается к Питеру еще крепче, и тот всем своим естеством ощущает свою власть над любимой племянницей.  
  
Чарльз прижимает практически не сопротивляющуюся Индию к холодному кафелю плитки, и одним резким движением вводит в неё сразу два пальца. Ему жутко хочется отомстить за то, что она подарила свою чертовую невинность какому-то проходимцу, тело которого теперь покоится во дворе Стокеров. Очередное захоронение. Чарльз не сдерживает себя, в нем клокочет ярость и желание наказать, хотя, судя по всему, Индия совершенно не против подобной кары. Она только сильнее прогибается в спине, подставляя лицо под холодные струи воды, и закусывает губы, чтобы заглушить стоны. Индии не холодно, вся кожа горит от недавнего соприкосновения с ремнем дяди; к утру на ягодицах и ногах совершенно точно проявятся синяки, поэтому надо будет подобрать подходящую одежду. Когда Чарльз, наигравшись, толкается в неё членом, у Индии подкашиваются колени, и она едва ли не летит вниз. Но сильные руки дяди не дают любимой племяннице возможности упасть.  
  
Утром ни одна из девушек не проронит ни слова по поводу случившегося. И — более того — не подумает жаловаться кому-то из оставшихся родственников. Странный закон природы: у каждой хорошей девочки должен быть совершенно сумасшедший дядюшка. И, вопреки всем законам логики, эти хорошие девочки всегда будут защищать своих мучителей. Они ведь семья. Кровь. И власть. Безразмерная власть друг над другом.  
…Забытые ремень и плетка валяются ненужным грузом в комнатах дядюшек. Снова к ним притронутся еще нескоро. Пока что любимым племянницам полагается только поощрение.


End file.
